


My Soul's Sanctuary

by owlways_and_forever



Series: When Eagles Fall Silent [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Hogsmeade Dates, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever
Summary: After the very first Dumbledore's Army meeting, Anthony has something he wants to ask Hannah
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Anthony Goldstein
Series: When Eagles Fall Silent [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029726





	My Soul's Sanctuary

Hannah sat next to Susan, glancing toward the door every few seconds. Each time it opened, her heart beat faster before falling in disappointment. She didn’t know if he would show up - she hoped he would, but she really had no idea. The meeting seemed about to start, but Hannah wasn’t ready yet. _Just give him a few more minutes._

“Hi everyone -”

The door swung open and Michael walked in, apologizing for being late. Behind him, brushing dark curls back from his forehead, was Anthony, a blue tartan scarf tucked into his black coat. Hannah felt like her heart was stuttering. Good lord, he was attractive. She could feel the stupid smile creeping across her face, and she wished it would go away before someone else noticed her foolishness, but she was powerless. 

Anthony looked in her direction as he stepped further into the dingy pub. Well, he could have been looking in anyone’s direction she supposed, but she wanted to believe it was hers. And Hannah swore she could see a faint smile play across his lips. He and Michael took their seats only two tables over from where Hannah and Susan sat together, and then the meeting got well and truly underway. Hannah found she had a difficult time paying attention. Her mind seemed insistent on wandering away to concoct various scenarios involving her and Anthony together.

Anthony glanced over in her direction and smiled slightly - not a warm smile, but an almost laughing smile - and Hannah quickly looked away, a blush creeping across her skin. Her imagination started to run wild. _Anthony holding her hands as they walked through Hogsmeade. Anthony telling her she’s beautiful as they’re nestled in some secluded nook of the castle. Anthony tucking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear._ Hannah shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She couldn’t let herself run away with thoughts like that - it just wouldn’t do to get her hopes up. She had always been bad about that - thinking that boys were interested in her when really they didn’t spare her a second glance. She didn’t know what to look for, how to know when someone was flirting. It was hopeless.

“Are you coming?”

Hannah blinked rapidly, taking in the dingy little pub again. The meeting must have ended, because chairs were scraping as people stood, clamoring to the front to sign some little scrap of paper. She stood quickly and smoothed out her skirt, following Susan to the front. The piece of parchment had _Dumbledore’s Army_ written across the top in neat, loopy script, with a list of signatures below. Hannah’s heart leapt when she saw Anthony’s scrawl, and she looked around quickly, hoping she hadn’t completely missed him, but her heart sank. She couldn’t see him anywhere. Turning her attention back to the parchment, she grabbed the quill from Lee and quickly scribbled her name. At least this would give her another excuse to see him.

She cared about the war too, and learning how to defend herself properly. Hannah believed everything Harry had ever said about that night in June, about Cedric and... it all just made sense. And she was Muggle-born, so she was acutely aware of the shifting attitudes and the disappearances that had already started. She knew that things would get worse, and Hannah thought that the way they were being taught was awful. So she wasn’t _only_ interested in the club because of Anthony, but it was definitely an added bonus.

“Hey, Hannah!” Anthony called as she followed Susan out the door of the Hogs Head, scrambling forward from where he had been leaning against the alley wall. 

She whirled around to face him, entirely caught by surprise.

“Do you want to grab lunch with me?” he asked, running his fingers through his curls. “I was hoping that I could ask you some questions about Charms. If you don’t mind, I know it’s a weekend and Hogsmeade visit and all so you might not want to -”

“Sure!” Hannah burst out, finally managing to speak. “I don’t mind at all, that’d be lovely.”

_Lovely_ , _honestly, who says going over homework is lovely?_ she cursed herself. Why couldn’t she speak like a normal person around him? What was wrong with her?

“Great,” he said, sighing a little in what she hoped was relief.

Hannah waved a quick goodbye to Susan as she followed Anthony, and Susan replied with a teasingly arched eyebrow. She and Anthony walked quietly towards the Three Broomsticks, and she began to worry that the entire thing would be painfully silent. She felt the need to say something, but her mind was frustratingly blank of anything that wouldn’t make her want to slam her forehead into the wall in embarrassment. But once they were seated in the pub, it got better. Anthony did most of the talking, asking question after question about Charms, Hannah’s life, her family and a whole host of other topics as they sipped on Butterbeers and split a sticky toffee pudding. When they were finished, Anthony insisted on paying, and Hannah could sense his hand hovering near her lower back as he escorted her out.

“I have to admit something,” he said after a few moments of quiet.

“Alright?” Hannah prompted, her heart pounding.

“I sort of...I was hoping…” he stammered, unsure of what to say. “Well the thing is, I really like you, quite a lot actually.”

“You do?” Anthony nodded, and Hannah felt a smile stretch across her face. “I really like you too.”

Hannah reached out and laced her fingers through Anthony’s, locking eyes. There was a heartbeat when he just stared at her in awe, and then he leaned forward, cupping her cheek and pressing his lips to hers, and it was the best thrill Hannah could have imagined. Her first kiss and it was Anthony, and suddenly the world didn’t seem so dark. She had him, and that was enough to make the war less scary. It was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> HHC, Year 5, Round 5  
> Drabble  
> Prompt: [Event] First kiss  
> Restriction: Cannot use any of the top 20 most mentioned characters in the series.


End file.
